clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Bombs
__NOEDITSECTION__ "For heavyweight air defense, Air Bombs do the trick. An endless supply of explosive barrels launch into the sky to ravage flying enemies!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **Air Bombs is a defensive building unlocked at Builder Hall level 4. It continuously launches explosive barrels, resembling the Air Bomb, a trap from the Home Village, at air troops. **It can only target aerial enemies. **The number of barrels in the structure do not represent the ammunition of the Air Bombs, much like how the number of rockets in an Air Defense does not represent its ammunition. **The bombs deal heavy damage in a small area. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Because of its high area damage but low range and hit speed, it is recommended to place them near Firecrackers as they both cover each other's weaknesses, with one having smaller range but higher damage while the other having moderate damage in a large range. ***This is especially effective because there are no spells in Builder Base, so your opponent cannot take advantage and damage both buildings as would in the Home Village. **Try placing a Crusher near your Air Bombs to protect them from the Drop Ship, as the Crusher can stall them for a long time, giving your Air Bombs time to take the Drop Ships out. *'Offensive Strategy' ** Use ground troops to take out the Air Bombs then use your air troops to attack the base. This is only true if the Air Bombs are close to the outer edge of your opponent's base or you will have to spend a lot of troops to take out a few buildings. **Try to avoid the Air Bombs when attacking your opponents using air, as it only has an 8 tile range and cannot shoot at the whole map. **You can spread out your troops so it can only hit one at a time. This is doubly useful with an all-Baby Dragon attack since they will also benefit from their ability (if you have it unlocked). **The Drop Ship can tank multiple hits from the Air Bombs, allowing air units with lower hitpoints to destroy other buildings. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Air Bomb goes through significant visual changes at levels 3, 4 and 7. ***When initially constructed, the Air Bombs consist of several wooden barrels stacked inside a hole in the ground with two blue balloons attached to the top one. The balloons have white skulls painted on them. ***At level 2, the hole in the ground is surrounded by mossy wooden planks and the "launch rails" lose the moss and become a bit taller. ***At level 3, the Air Bombs' barrels change to red and the structure surrounding the hole turns to a lumbered wood construction. ***At level 4, the structure now becomes rough stonework. ***At level 5, the stone structure becomes taller and tidier. ***At level 6, the entire structure is surrounded by a riveted gray metal band. ***At level 7, the metal band changes to a golden band. ***At level 8, the barrels change from red to purple and the edging on the base of the structure and the barrels change from silver to gold. ***At level 9, the barrels are a slightly deeper purple, stone edging becomes slightly lighter, and the corners of the golden band become thicker and taller than the rest of the band. ---- *'Trivia' **The Air Bombs were added on 5/22/2017. **On 6/27/2017, the Air Bombs got a new level, level 6, when Builder Hall level 6 was released. **On 9/27/2017, the Air Bombs got a new level, level 7, when Builder Hall level 7 was released. **On 3/5/2018, the Air Bombs got a new level, level 8, when Builder Hall level 8 was released. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Builder Base